Governments and industries have need for securing audio and/or visual recordings which contain proprietary or secret information during transportation and storage. Laser discs and magnetic recording discs in many industries now contain trade secrets which provide a company its competitive edge.
It is now common in governments and industries utilizing a security system to use a flexible magnetic disc on which information useful to a computer system may be magnetically recorded. Such discs permit the computer to access information directly through the disc drive, thus eliminating the necessity of the user entering such information manually. Such prerecorded information is commonly referred to as "software" and, with the advent of inexpensive computers, the sale of such software has evolved into a significant business. Software packages, which include one or a number of such prerecorded discs, have proven extremely popular and are the subject of great competition. Primarily, the cost of software packages is determined by the perceived value of the information provided on the disc rather than the cost of either manufacturing the disc and the jacket or that of recording the information. Unfortunately, information is easily duplicated from one disc to another. The combination of inexpensive discs and partially assembled jackets and readily available means for duplicating recorded information has spawned a large illicit market in the unauthorized duplication and sale of software packages which are not readily distinguishable from authorized counterparts.
The illicit copying of information is also widespread in the entertainment industry. Very large revenues are lost each year by the music, movie, and video industries through the unauthorized copying and distribution of records, tapes, videotapes, and broadcasts. Recent improvements in electronic recording technology are likely to encourage still more unauthorized duplication.
It is now known to provide ignition systems which burn or char the contents of cassettes to prevent their unauthorized use or copying. Such systems can be dangerous since fires may occur which cause injury to innocent bystanders and which damages the cassette. Other systems have utilized explosive devices which also can be dangerous.